Queens of Airen (StCLPC)
This is a list of all the Queens of Airen from Starry Cosmic Love Precure!, their details and how they ruled. These are all arranged chronologically, which means whoever comes first is the first Queen of Airen, and whoever comes last is the last Queen of Airen shown in StCLPC. The Kingdom of Airen has had numerous Queens, just as it had numerous Kings. The Queens of Airen were respected by the people of Airen, just as much as they respected their Kings. Each Queen fulfilled their duties to the Kingdom of Airen, while some made it suffer. List of Queens *'Sakamoto Mira' (坂本ミラ Sakamoto Mira) is the one who formed Airen and is also the very first Queen of Airen. Mira is also the youngest Queen of Airen, only being 14 years-old. Mira ruled Airen for at least 100 years, without her showing any signs of aging. While she ruled Airen, she made trades between planets easier and formed relationships with them, thereby making Airen a rich planet. This also secured peace within the Cosmic Galaxy for at least 100 years. She also did not like wars, and believed in peace. However, she was forced to participate in the Cosmic Trade War, the war which killed her and ended her regime as Queen. Everyone in Airen felt despair and sadness. Later on, her body was preserved in the Cosmiere Histoire in the Hidden Land, in hopes of someone reviving her in the near future. After her death, since she did not marry, nor did she adopt a child, the Ministers of Airen were forced to choose the next Queen via voting. * Avria '(アヴリア ''Avuria) is the second queen of Airen who was chosen by the Ministers of Airen via voting. Avria was known as a very kind queen, who loved all of her people with her heart. She took in refugees from other planets and gave them a place in Airen, causing Lirean people to have a diverse bloodline, with most Lireans having at least one foreign blood running in their body. Later on, it was revealed that she was actually an evil queen, who plotted against the Lirean government by restoring the abandoned kingdom of Sefal secretly. She also plotted against his own husband, King Kahlil. King Kahlil was about to die due to poisoning, but due to his knowledge of poison, he managed to stop his wife from the act. Avria was banished from Airen, never to be seen again. * '''Unknown Queen, is the third queen of Airen. She was married by King Kahlil sometime after Avria was banished from Airen. She gave birth to 2 sons, which were known as the'' 'White and Black sons'. She died peacefully, with his husband being so depressed that King Kahlil killed himself through suicide to see his wife again. * [[Kristel|'Kristel']] (クリステル ''Kurisuteru) is the fourth queen of Airen. She was chosen by the Ministers of Airen after the war between the White and Black sons. Shortly after she was crowned, she married King Ocarius. She was a very nice queen who tried her best to rebuild the almost destroyed Airen after the war between the'' ''White and Black sons'. She made trades with the other planets possible after the tragic time Airen had while the civil war was still on going. Kristel gave birth to 5 children; 3 sons and 2 daughters. She left Airen to wander around the entire Cosmic Galaxy in order to achieve enlightenment. Later on, she became the guardian of the Hidden Land, and sought for those who thought protecting it was their 'calling'. She also gained eternal youth, after being near Cosmiere Histoire. '' * '''Unknown Queen, is the fifth queen of Airen. She was the first wife of King Henry who was killed by assassins right after their wedding. * Unknown Queen, is the sixth queen of Airen. She was the second wife of King Henry who divorced him, due to unknown circumstances. * [[Ashira|'Ashira']]' '(アシラ Ashira) is the seventh queen of Airen, and is the first queen that is not able to use any kind of magic. She was married to King Henry forcibly by the Ministers of Airen, because they fear that if no child related to King Henry would be born, chaos will arise from Airen. Ashira lived with King Henry, but neither of them gave love to each other, since King Henry was already tired of woman leaving him. She gave birth to one son, then after that, she left King Henry. King Henry asked his army to look for her, and then kill her afterwards because he was already tired of woman leaving him. However, she was never found, making people think she died. It is later revealed that she fled to the Milky Way Galaxy and continued her life on Earth. * Sara '(セーラ ''Seera) is the eighth queen of Airen, and is the first priestess to become queen. She was a very greedy queen, who wanted all of the attention of King Zonas so that he would be oblivious to her evil actions. She did her best to make her enemies suffer, and she was also responsible for Airen losing a lot of its riches. Due to her actions, like Avria, she was banished from Airen, never to be seen again. * 'Carie '(キャリー Kyarii) is the ninth queen of Airen. She was a very harsh queen, who trampled upon her enemies, and secretly assassinating those who opposed her. She sought for eternal youth, even attempting to attack the Hidden Land after finding out it gave whoever was near to it eternal youth. While she was waging war against those who protect the Hidden Land, she was killed by the former queen Kristel. And because she had killed her husband, and she did not have any children, this formed chaos in Airen once again. * '''Unknown Queen, is the tenth queen of Airen. She was married to King Meritus after the war for power since queen Carie died without a successor. She gave birth to 2 daughters. She died because of severe sickness, which up till now, was never revealed. * 'Esmeralda '(エスメラルダ Esmeraruda) is the eleventh queen of Airen. She was married to King Meritus after King Meritus' first wife died. When she was given power, Airen flourished even more, passing down her skills of being a great leader down to her other 2 daughters. She took care of Meritus' other 2 daughters like her own, and taught them magic. She was also regarded as the strongest woman to have ever existed during her time due to her immense magic power that rivaled those of the Pretty Cures. Like Kristel, she became a guardian of the Hidden Land and achieved enlightenment and eternal youth after being near the Cosmiere Histoire. * 'Vela '(ベラ Bera) is the twelfth queen of Airen. She was a very fair queen, and never judged someone just by their appearance. She was also a very wise queen, who made actions only when she thinks that it is the best option. She had 4 daughters, all who were the children of an unknown king. She cherished them all like they were her only treasure in life, not even caring about power and riches. Like her mother, during her time, she was regarded as the strongest woman to have ever existed during her time due to her immense magic power that she learned thanks to her mother. She also passed this down to her 4 daughters, each of whom specialized in one element. She was killed by Adamia after Adamia could not accept that Aquila became queen. * 'Aquila '(アクイラ Akuira) is the thirteenth queen of Airen. Queen Aquila was a very beautiful and kind Queen, who was married to King Eridanus and both ruled Airen with all their heart. She is the second youngest of the four daughters of Queen Vela. She gave birth to 8 children; 7 sons and 1 daughter. After Aquila became queen and before she gave birth to her children, her sister, Adamia cursed her. She will never give birth to a female, and if she does, by the help of outside forces, Aquila will die. Aquila died after giving birth to her only daughter, Princess Lyra. * 'Galaxctia ' (銀河 Gingaxia) is the self-proclaimed fourteenth queen of Airen after terrorizing said kingdom during StCLPC53. She was never explicitly shown ruling the kingdom, but it appeared that she was responsible for the destruction of most of Airen's territories to weaken Airen's rebelling forces. Under orders from Dys Chaos, she abdicated the throne at StCLPC55 in order to accompany her master to attack the Milky Way Galaxy after their loss at the Cosmic Galaxy. * 'Arisse '(アリス Arisu) is the fifteenth (or official fourteenth) queen of Airen after King Eridanus abdicated his throne. Arisse first appeared at StCLPC56, where she was seen praying for the safety of the Pretty Cures, but her name was not officially revealed until StCLPC60, where she was officially crowned as the new queen. She was apparently a very close subject to King Eridanus that the former king personally asked the Ministers of Airen to make her the new queen. In StCLPC60, near the ending, it was shown that she made a new law to promote peace, with the Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cures as her inspiration. By the end of StCLPC60, it was narrated that Airen will prosper under the rule of Arisse. WIPCategory:Starry Cosmic Love Precure Category:Queen of Lireo